


That's Some Fancy Footwork

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Seeing Doc move is like sitting and listening, watching, while Beethoven composes his fifth symphony.Written for challenge #455 - "breathless" at slashthedrabble.





	That's Some Fancy Footwork

Seeing Doc move is like sitting and listening, watching, while Beethoven composes his fifth symphony. It's beauty, art brought to life; flawless and lethal in its elegance. He's the best runner they've got on the team and everyone knows it.

It's not even a fight, Caesar thinks, it's a dance. Doc's feet carry him across the room and over the table without hesitation. He strikes the target in the chest and sends him into the wall, leaving him plenty of time to make the killing blow. Doc touches the knife to the space between Gunnar's third and fourth rib over his heart and smiles.

"You're dead, Viking," Doc says. His grey flat cap hasn't moved an inch during the sparring match.

Gunnar raises his hands in mock surrender. _Whatever._

The grin on Doc's face having taken down their largest member in all of two minutes is infectious, and Hale can't help but return it. Caesar raises his hand and Doc fist-bumps him before pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

"Liking what you see there, big man?" Doc asks, running his hand down the back of Hale's head till he finds the thick of his neck. The height difference is somewhat apparent, as well as the hair. The beard has stayed gone since his prison escape, and he's not planning on growing his hair again.

"Certainly some skill you got there," Caesar says. He kisses Doc again and rests his hand on Doc's cheek. His hair's not quite long enough for Hale to get his fingers caught in if he returned the head caress, but respect for Doc's current boundaries overrides any desire to do so. "You rendered Gunnar speechless, and I think Yang's jealous."

"Did —"

"Bada-bing, bada-boom" Galgo says, gesturing wildly to Barney, "amazing!"

"Nope," Caesar mutters, "still talking."


End file.
